Project Summary/Abstract Programmatic investigation of neurocognitive functioning in alcohol use disorder (AUD) has revealed widespread and sustained impairments. Despite conceptual relevance to treatment efficacy, few AUD interventions have been directed to the remediation of these impairments. The proposed K01 is responsive to this gap. It will answer critical questions regarding the potential of cognitive training (CT), applied as an adjunct to inpatient treatment, to improve cognitive recovery and post-discharge functional outcomes in AUD. The PI, Dr. Lewis, is an early career cognitive neuroscientist, committed to alcohol science and the development of novel interventions for AUD. His basic science background was directed toward facilitating abstinence in individuals with AUDs. His clinical research has focused on the investigation of alcohol-associated neurocognitive perturbations. The proposed K01 will facilitate his integration of these aims into the development of a research program directed toward novel interventions promoting neurocognitive and functional recovery. The proposed research and training benefit from a diverse, multidisciplinary mentoring team, leveraging expertise in cognitive neuroscience, addiction, cognitive training, computer science, and biostatistical analysis. The training supported by this K01 award will include the development of expertise in advanced methods/analysis of longitudinal health interventions, and the development of knowledge and skill bases in human-computer interaction theory, facilitating Dr. Lewis? ability to develop individualized, adaptive computer- based interventions. The current project will investigate the efficacy of two experimental cognitive training interventions in a sample of inpatients in treatment for AUD. While the effectiveness of CT to enhance function is supported by diverse literatures, it remains largely unexamined in AUD. The current proposal will question the degree to which cognitive training interventions can ?transfer? cognitive gains to untrained tasks/domains, and improve overall executive functioning. It will apply conceptual models from the CT and alcohol literatures to identify factors associated with CT efficacy. The impact of cognitive training on functional outcomes, including post-discharge drinking, will be investigated. Finally, relationships between cognitive recovery during treatment and post- discharge adaptation will be interrogated. Thus, the proposed work will be of substantial import to public health, alcohol science, and will inform future intervention efforts.